


Moi, Lolita

by sebastian_stern



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Body Modification, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Chastity Device, Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Personality Swap, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_stern/pseuds/sebastian_stern
Summary: It’s April of senior year at Shujin Academy for Akira Kurusu. Yuuki Mishima is graduating as well and Akira feels he owes his classmate a big gift. Not only has he supported the Phantom Thieves in dire straits, but he’s also happy with the fact that Akira and Ryuji are dating—even though he doesn’t have the details. How about hiring a maid to sweeten his birthday?Akira asks Ryuji to call her friend Lolita, a coy French bombshell new to the maid business with one of the best butts in Tokyo. Ryuji agrees in exchange for his Master taking him out of a two-week chastity spell. He better get some extra squats in before Mishima’s birthday. The things a boy will do to get what he wants.*******Akira sat at the bar. Lolita fixed him a French press, feeling her pimp’s eyes on her neck all the time. She sometimes wondered why a gay boy like him adored her so much. And not just the way gay boys adored women. She poured the coffee. Akira tasted it and closed his eyes: months of training had gone into that cup. “You’re getting good at this, my precious. I should have you working here after hours. You catch my drift?” Akira winked. Lolita turned beet red.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki & Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Moi, Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is yet another Akira/Persona 5 Protagonist x Ryuji Sakamoto BDSM-themed one-shot. It plays in the same AU as _Damned Be Those Knives,_ which I published last week, and is a draft for Akira x Ryuji scenes in the sequel to _This Is My Servant,_ a longer project. I wonder if I will be able to keep all of those coherent. In the meantime, this is just cheeky PWP yaoi smut. The title belongs to an early 2000s French pop hit, “Moi, Lolita” by Alizée; [video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfXBNQMj2SE). Check it out for some classy Frenchy ear candy.
> 
> BEWARE...
> 
> Fair warning: this fanfic contains dubiously consensual sex, references to past sexual abuse, pimping, and degradation of women (although the “women” part is a matter of perspective; you’ll soon be able to see why).
> 
> As always, this is not intended to be a representation of safe, safe and consensual BDSM. Fiction, ya know?

“Tell me more, boy.” Akira kept fingering Ryuji against the wall, the blonde’s hands tied behind his back.

“He... Aaah...” _Pull it together, Sakamoto._ “He would just... blindfold Mishima and have some of the track boys fuck him. I don’t think he ever knew who was inside him.”

“What a disgusting perv. I’m glad we took him down.” He got closer to his boy and whispered on his neck, right above his leather collar. “Only I get to use you.” Ryuji smiled. “Keep talking, boy.”

“That’s all... Mmmmhhhh... there’s to it, Master. We never beat him, though... That was all Kamoshida’s.”

“But you did the fucking.”

“Master... Only this one time. Forced.”

“Bet you didn’t like it. You little bottom bitch.”

“It’s just... It... AAAH... Just felt so evil, Master.”

“So you _did_ like it then.” He pressed his fingers deeper, making his boy squeal. “I guessed something of the sort had to happen. Girls, boys... They were all the same to that bastard.”

“Why were you asking, Master?”

Akira tugged his hair. “Nosy boy. You want this gone until graduation?” He pointed at the chastity cage.

“AAAAAAHH!! Master... I... Yes! I beg you, Master. Please.”

“Good. How about you call Lolita to service Mishima for a bit? Wouldn’t that be a nice gesture for a friend on his 18th birthday? We might even bring him to the dark side.”

“M-Master!!!! But...”

“I’m giving you the privilege of choice, boy. It seems you don’t really mind being in chastity that much...”

“No, Master... I want out, please!”

“OK. Then it’s easy. You’re going to call her and give her the news. Tonight. If she doesn’t follow through... You’ll taste my cat o’ nine tails again.”

Ryuji remembered the day Akira tried it on him. It was crazy shit, even for a big masochist like him. He’d convince Lolita.

“Master, consider it done. But please...”

“You greedy slut.” Akira grabbed his key ring and opened the lock, taking the device off. His boy’s cock stirred immediately.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!! Thank you, Master!!”

“Remember your duties, boy. She better perform. Can you imagine? Mishima’s clumsy hands lifting her skirt, playing with her panties...” Akira was speaking on his boy’s ear, while he tantalized his dick. “Fingering her sweet, smooth ass...”

Ryuji could totally get the idea.

“Mishima ramming his perky dick up her ass, balls deep into her, calling her ‘bitch,’ spanking her... You know that boy is hungry, no matter how much those phangirls swoon over him.” Akira was getting harder and harder just by fantasizing. That and Ryuji’s ass, of course. He noticed that he was backing up into him. “Eager boy. That’s why I chose you. I could beat any straight boy into begging for my cock, but you _want_ it.”

“Master, please...”

“Please what? I’m not sure I follow.”

“Please, Master... fuck me.”

Akira chuckled. “You’ve been waiting for a while, eh? I was tempted to leave you like this, but it’ll be good to stretch you before Mishima’s birthday.” He grabbed his boy by the hair. “You’re lucky it’s not tomorrow, though. I’m gonna wreck you right now.”

*******

Akira wasn’t joking about that, but then again, Ryuji knew his Master went berserk when he hadn’t fucked him in a while. _It’ll be fine._

It had to. So Ryuji took care of everything. He called Lolita, she agreed; he knew how to prepare her for her clients. She had to be neatly shaved, like a baby—not that there was much to shave, anyway. Her pecs and her ass had to be in perfect shape before the meeting so that her man could have places to grope if he wanted. She decided on the clothing: surely Mishima would want something sophisticated for a change, so black fishnet stockings were in order. The panties had to be red lace, though, just to make a nice contrast with her black and white dress, and to match the red pumps. As for makeup, it was all about softening her jawline, putting on a dramatic eye shadow, wearing just the right amount of mascara, and finishing her face with her trademark crimson lips. Nothing else would do for Akira’s girl. Lolita had that classy European touch, but she was a whore at heart.

And yet, she wondered how would it feel to be on the other end of Mishima. The boy had a sweet ass. Could he top as well?

*******

He’d pitched Lolita a while ago. It’s not like Ryuji wouldn’t cooperate.

“Wow, Akira... I wasn’t expecting you to come up with this.”

“But why not? Come on, you were really excited when Ryuji organized Operation Maidwatch.”

“Sheesh, that was so awkward. And it’s me saying it!”

“It’s been a while. I bet you wouldn’t chicken out now.”

“Well. I’ve had a few girls lately. Not bad at all. But I like the idea of trying with a professional... So I’m in. For the sake of research, of course!” Mishima said, lifting his finger and grinning.

 _He’s changed, but not that much._ “That’s great. She’s very young. She’s only been working for a few months, and she prefers servicing kids our age.”

“Hey, whaddya mean, man?! We’re 18 already.”

“You’re right. Well, you know I don’t really do girls, so... She’s just a contact. I know the right people.”

“See, you got your blond boy around to keep you happy... Sometimes I envy you.”

Akira laughed. If Mishima only knew the kind of boy Ryuji was...

_Good thing is, he’s finding out real soon._

*******

Lolita showed up ahead of time at Leblanc. Perfect, as always: that soft baby face, framed by her bob; the patent leather choker with a silver heart; the thin waist enhanced by the corset; her perky butt; her powerful legs, gently outlined by the stockings; her killer red pumps. Lolita’s classy-yet-sexy black and white maid dress was nothing like Kawakami’s: one could tell fun was going to happen as soon as Lolita entered the room, but you could take her to Crossroads and still have a romantic evening.

“Well, well, who do we have here. It’s been a minute, _ma_ _petit_ _chérie._ ” Akira groped her ass like she owned her and gave her a long kiss. “The prettiest maid in Tokyo.” And looking prettier than ever. Even the perfume smelled expensive.

“ _Oooh la la,_ boss... So happy to see you, stud. Where is the other boy?”

Akira pinched her cheek lovingly. “Tsk, tsk... ‘The other,’ eh? I might have to show you how much of a man I am later.”

He made her blush, but she reached for Akira’s bulge. “My pleasure, boss. As always.”

“Hey, don’t make me wanna cancel the appointment! Your client is arriving in 10 minutes. Be a good girl and make daddy Akira a cup o’joe. I wanna keep my eyes peeled for the show.”

“ _Oui,_ boss.”

Akira sat at the bar. Lolita fixed him a French press, feeling her pimp’s eyes on her neck all the time. She sometimes wondered why a gay boy like him adored her so much. And not just the way gay boys adored women. She poured the coffee. Akira tasted it and closed his eyes: months of training had gone into that cup. “You’re getting good at this, my precious. I should have you working here after hours. You catch my drift?” Akira winked. Lolita turned beet red.

“Darling, you’re such a tease!”

“You’re to blame. You’re really dolled up tonight. Even your tits are looking great.”

“Don’t you find them still a bit flat, boss?”

“You know how I like my girls, Lolita... Anyway. Do you have any questions about your client?”

“Eeeeeh... _Oui,_ boss. Will he see my face?”

“No. Just like we discussed. You’ll suck him off, then sit on him. I’ll stick around so that he doesn’t get too frisky. But I’m afraid he’s just a sweet nerdy kid. You might even get bored.”

Lolita made a mental note. She knew the boy wasn’t trouble, but she wondered what he’d do once he... Well, provided they got to that point. She could make an 18-year-old boy cum with a snap of her fingers. Her boss was an exception.

She fixed her bob. “Well, boss. I’d be happy if you’d finish me in case that boy doesn’t.”

“Ha! And you thought I wouldn’t request your services today... Lolita... I love how you play naive at times. You know I’m in this business for the rights I get...” Akira kissed her crimson lips and put his hands up her skirt. He felt something agitating in his pocket. His phone.

“Tsk, tsk... Oh well. Get to the back of the kitchen. I’ll get him ready upstairs and call you when it’s time.”

*******

Mishima was in his boxers, sitting blindfolded on the chair, hands behind his back, breathing in, breathing out, as he heard Lolita’s pumps climbing up the stairs to the Leblanc attic.

“Whoa, man... I’m nervous!”

“Just relax. She’s so good... You’ll see. But remember, no roaming hands!”

“OK, OK.”

“It’ll be more fun.”

The door opened. Mishima heard Lolita circling him, her high heels pounding on the wooden floor. She got behind him and licked the boy’s ears, her hands massaging his chest and his abs: he had a slender, somewhat wiry body; in shape, but much unlike Akira’s athletic build. “ _Bonsoir, monsieur_ Mishima... I’ll make sure you have a very, very good time. You’re so cute.” She moved to the front and started by kissing him gently, her tongue entering him slowly, the way a vanilla boy like him would like to kiss. Mishima responded well, French-kissing with her for a minute, showing that he no longer was the sexless nerd he’d been at the beginning of his second year.

Lolita got the hint: harder, faster. Her mouth descended into him. A true professional knows how to up the ante. Just as Akira ordered, Mishima religiously kept his hands away from the maid’s body, almost as if it was a game. He’d understood that Akira, gay or not, was her pimp: he wanted his bitch to have the upper hand. Truth is, Mishima wanted to reach up to Lolita’s breasts, that he imagined plump and delicious, the way he thought most foreign girls’ tits would be, even the young ones like her. It didn’t matter once she took his boxers off and started sucking, her skilled lips expertly working on Mishima’s 7-inch dick. Out of the corner of her eye, Lolita looked at her pimp, who was wearing the leather vest that he always liked to have on when roughing her up. Akira was whispering in Mishima’s ear, sometimes licking it gently. He was also putting his hands in the boy’s chest, massaging his nipples, which wasn’t in the script, but Mishima didn’t seem bothered at all by it. Lolita was mildly jealous, but she patiently waited for a sign to see where things should go. She could guess what was next.

*******

It would be best just sitting on him. The boy’s cock was slick, hard as iron, and Mishima was pushing his pelvis up. It was a matter of seconds: Lolita massaged his client’s cock with its precum, put a rubber on it, added more lube, and jumped on it. “Here we go, _monsieur_!” It didn’t really hurt her ass, but Lolita let out a sharp cry, and began moaning rhythmically as Mishima started fucking her, way faster than she expected: what boy his age thrust as soon as she had him all in? She felt that his hands were tugging the back of her panties, the boy grunting with every shove. His dick was no match for Akira’s in size, but he was a lot rowdier than one would expect for such an innocent-looking kid.

Akira was gazing at Mishima’s face and saw something unexpected. _Or maybe not so much._ Despite how well behaved Mishima had been, perhaps out of awe at the idea of having his first whore, he smirked maliciously as soon as Lolita started moaning. He’d also begun to move his hands to the front. Akira didn’t make any attempt at stopping him, which made Lolita a bit concerned. That is, until his boss gave her the stare. _The client is always right, bitch._ _Let him feel you up:_ _that’s what you’re for_ _._ _It’ll be fun._

“Akira... Damn, this girl... She sure trains that booty hard. I bet she’d make a great track runner. I’ve seen those perky asses in the locker room.”

Akira gasped. _Oh,_ _this is brilliant!_

“Better than that thug Sakamoto. Oh, oops, I'm sorry.”

“No, no need. I get you. Her booty is just as delicious for you as Sakamoto’s is for me.”

Lolita turned from lightly blushed to beet red. _Oh for fuck’s sake._ _So that’s what’s happening_ _._

“Can I see her, ‘Kira?”

“Sure, what the hell. Whaddya think, _mon chéri_?”

“ _Oui_ , monsieur... As you wish.” Lolita knew that her opinion was irrelevant. Akira was sweeter than your average pimp, but refusing his client’s wishes at this point would earn her a slap, and probably even a whipping.

The blindfold dropped. Mishima had a grin from ear to ear. He soon erupted in laughter, louder than he had in a while. He moved his hands toward Lolita’s crotch.

“Damn, that’s a nice tool that your girl has, eh? I know this one first hand, I think...”

Mishima got up from the chair and started fucking Lolita doggy style, holding her hands on her small back, pulling her hair, and slapping her ass. The whore was startled, but she didn’t protest: she understood what was going on. _What’s next?_

“Very, very nice ass, Sakamoto. And I love how you moan like a whore. Anyways... I think you owe me one, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _monsieur_.”

“It’s good, Lolita. I think your client might be looking for that friend of yours... Ryuji, was it? Bring him back at once.”

“Y-yes, Master.” Bitch Lolita was gone, bitch boy Ryuji was back in business. Mishima was euphoric. He licked his lips.

“Akira, can I continue?”

“You kiddin’ me? By all means. Break the boy in. I’ll assist from the front.” Mishima took it to heart. He started undressing Lolita, undoing the laces of her corset, tearing her panties, pulling her wig until it was on the floor, smearing her makeup, summoning Ryuji. Akira didn’t do anything to stop it: in fact, he helped.

 _Sweeeet,_ Mishima thought. He was balls deep into Ryuji: the track star boy that had raped him under Kamoshida’s watch; the thug that had intimidated him while he was in the volleyball team; the second in charge that had stolen the spotlight from him as he was trying to garner support for the Phantom Thieves was now at his mercy. He had plenty of reasons to treat him like a bitch, to abuse him, to spank him, to rip his clothes. Then again, it was Akira who (seemingly) had made Ryuji into his bitch even before Lolita appeared, probably by doing things to him that Mishima couldn’t even fathom. Nothing else would explain Ryuji taking this like it was nothing. Whatever: the bitch liked it.

“How does it feel, Ryuji? To have a loser’s cock rammed up your ass? How does it feel, you dumb jock whore?” Mishima was getting feisty, fucking his friend at full steam, one hand holding his wrists, the other pulling his hair.

Ryuji was too busy choking on his Master’s cock. He looked up, hoping to find some support in him. Not tonight. Akira had his Joker stare, knives out: it was clear that he was having a ball seeing Ryuji degraded like this. The more Mishima lashed out, the better. “You heard him, boy. You better tell him now. And show some respect to your client.”

“It feels good, Sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Mishima started ramming harder. For a wiry boy, he was giving Ryuji one hell of a pounding, fueled by the lingering resentment of being raped in front of Kamoshida, but also by the sheer turn on of fucking in the ass the kind of boy that had been his nightmare during his high school years. Heck, this was better than any bullshit counseling they had ever offered at Shujin. Ryuji’s tight body didn’t hurt either. He’d changed ever since he and Akira had started dating back last February, and seeing him naked made it all the more evident. He had gained muscle, especially on his ass and hips, almost as if he did 1000 squats a day. His chest too: one could see that the leader of the Phantom Thieves liked his boys with some cleavage. _Perhaps that’s why he never dated Yusuke._ Last but not least, he had always imagined that Ryuji and Akira would have crazy sex, given how much of a perv the blonde was, but this was at a whole new level.

“Bitch, I wanna fuck your skull. Get it? Akira, it’s OK if I use his mouth? You can breed him or whatever you do with him.”

“Hmmm. Cool. You get the mouth all to yourself. Boy, you know what to do. I’ll watch for now. I might fuck you later.”

“Yes, Master.” Ryuji knew very well what to do: Lolita would do the same. He knelt in front of his client, legs spread apart, hands behind his back, classic slave position, and worked on his dick slowly, always looking up, reassuring the man up there that he was there to service him. He felt embarrassed when he looked Mishima in the eye, but Akira’s belt running along his spine made him perform as good as always. Suddenly, he saw Mishima silently mouthing something to his Master, and nodding with a sly smile.

Akira grabbed him by the waist: he was going to fuck him. _Finally._ He noticed his Master had taken a step back. _What?_ And then...

 _Whip._ “Take it bitch. You should’ve gotten into the volleyball team. He’d give you what you want every day.” Mishima had an evil grin. Almost like Shadow Mishima. _Whip._ Ryuji was trying to not bite into his client’s cock by accident. Or on purpose. _Whip._ “It’s his birthday! Be a good whore for him and keep it up, boy.” _Whip._ It wasn’t even that hard of a whipping. Akira could be a total sadist some days. But the menu today was different. _Whip._ It was sheer degradation, not pain. And Ryuji got harder with every hit of the belt and every taunt, as he knew he would.

After the five hits, Akira, who was pretty much ready to go, rammed his cock up his slave’s ass, the moans making Mishima both smile and roll his eyes back due to the sudden vibration on his cock.

“Damn, man! Now I really envy you. What a mouth this boy has. Oh, shit... Oh... fffffFUCK... GOD-DAMMIT... Time for another layer of makeup, boy!”

Mishima sprayed his load all over Ryuji’s face and smeared it with his hands, dipping a finger or two into his mouth casually, amazed at how nonplussed the blonde looked. _Does he have clients every week or what?_

On the other side, Akira was doing his thing. Once Mishima was done, he grabbed his slave by the chest and kissed him, playing with his nipples, masturbating him with the other hand while he fucked him. “You earned your keep today, boy. Well done. Here’s your reward.” Soon, Akira gushed inside him, which drove Ryuji near the edge. “Master, please don’t pull out, please don’t...” Akira didn’t. He was quite skilled at doing that, and he wanted to show Mishima how to handle a boy properly. He thrust once more to make sure that he was all the way inside his boy before finishing him. Ryuji shot far enough to reach Mishima, still amazed at watching two of his best friends going at it with such passion.

After the orgasm, the blonde dropped to the floor like dead weight. Akira sat next to him, caressing his forehead.

“Mishima, you can go downstairs to wash up. There’s even a small shower. Towels are on the white shelves. I will do a little aftercare over here, and we’ll go next.”

*******

The downstairs was hot: they must have cranked up the heating. Mishima waited at the bar in his boxers and his polo t-shirt for the two boys to come out of the shower. He felt calm and focused, as if coming all over Ryuji had been overdue. But there was also a physical high that came with the intense orgasm. Bliss could be a good way to describe it.

He still gasped when he saw Ryuji without makeup, wearing what Akira said was his “lounge” slave uniform: a black jockstrap, a thick leather collar with a red padlock, and knee-high red socks with black stripes. Akira was wearing Joker’s leather vest and tight leather pants with short boots. A riding crop was hanging from his belt, and he held his boy/slave/pet/boyfriend (?) on a leash. They walked towards Mishima: Ryuji was looking at him with his legs slightly parted, standing upright, looking... Proud. Or so it seemed.

“I’m gonna check a couple things upstairs. Make me some coffee, boy. For Mishima too, if he wants.”

“Yes, Master.”

Akira left. He was probably going to fix the room. Even having Ryuji as a slave, he was quite OCD with those things.

“Wow, Ryuji... You... Well, you look amazing. But it’s so frickin’ weird.”

Ryuji smiled. He always felt confident and sexy in those clothes. “I guess I’m too used to this to be embarrassed. And hey, you just fucked me up the ass, man. For real.”

“I... I am sorry I got so carried away, Ryuji. It all just came to the surface. And you just delivered... I never imagined you were such a sex machine. That said... Are you OK?”

“Well thanks! Listen, I can’t say it didn’t hurt a bit, but... You were very good for your first time fucking a guy.”

“You did enjoy it? So... You basically enjoy guys abusing you?”

“Well, if that was abuse... Then yes. You know I’m a simple guy.”

“What the hell do you mean, Sakamoto?”

“Being with Akira... It’s easy. He tells me what he wants, what he’ll do if I obey, what if I don’t. Easy. He gets me.”

“What about the collar and all that?”

“I like it. I’m not his slave 100% of the time, but I’ll wear it when he wants. He finds me really hot in it.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

“Look, this sounds corny, but... He makes me feel wanted. All the time. No girl has ever made me feel that.”

“Talking about girls... Who’s Lolita? So... unique, that girl.”

This time Ryuji did blush. “Em... That was my idea.”

“Sakamoto, you’re sick, man.” Mishima laughed.

“She’s a wild girl. Akira calls her every now and then.”

“Oh, I think she’s hot. I might even call her sometime, you know...” Mishima giggled.

They heard Akira’s boots down the stairs. “What are you two scheming?” He got behind the counter, grabbed Ryuji by the waist, and tapped his chest with the crop as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Heck, it kinda was. “So, what do you think of my slave, Mishima? Ain’t he a beaut?” Akira asked, playing with the leash.

“Well... Gotta say... You do look like you have good chemistry. Like stars in some exotic porn mag or something. Not that I know those, but...”

Ryuji grinned, showing his teeth. “Thanks, man. It’s all my Master’s fault.” He gave Akira a kiss on the cheek.

“I keep my slave in shape. Damn straight.”

Mishima chuckled. “Akira... You’re a horn dog, man. And then you got together with Ryuji.”

“So what. You got your phangirl harem,” Akira said.

“Yeah. Talking about that...” Mishima blushed and lowered his head. “OK, how do I say this.” They were all relaxed and cool, or at least they seemed cool with the whole porn number, but he didn’t want things to get too personal or too weird, because Akira meant a lot to him (to everybody) and—

“Don’t be shy. Say what’s on your mind. You realize what just happened today, right?”

“Yeah. What I mean is... Man, that was hot. _So_ hot. You know you can’t get wild like that with the phangirls.”

“I guess. Well, you can call Panther or Queen. I’m sure they will get wild with you if you dare propose them. I’ll visit you in the hospital. Promise.”

“Akira, come on, you’re not dumb... OK, I’ll say it.” Mishima looked up, determined. “I wouldn’t mind playing with you two again sometime... If that’s OK with you. With Lolita or... just like this.”

Akira looked at the boy and patted his head.

“Damn! You’re going to make me blush, Akira.”

“And you’re going to make me want to take you right here on this counter, looking all coy and innocent.”

“Wow! I didn’t mean that... But... Well, we can talk about the details.”

Akira looked in his slave’s direction.

“I’d be OK with that, Master,” Ryuji chimed.

“Well. It’s a deal then. I’m sure we’ll all be a bit bored this summer, right before college...” Akira grabbed his slave’s butt and started considering the possibilities.

*******

“So he said next Sunday already?”

“He did, boy.” He spanked his slave. “Lolita’s good. You’re too good. At this rate, I’m gonna have to put you in a cage under lock and key. Like a little treasure.”

Ryuji smiled. “Well, Master... Next Sunday... We had the ‘dinner party’ with Sir Raidou and Naoki, right?”

“Hm. You’re right. Good point. Gotta keep that horny demon in check.” Akira yawned, feeling the heat of his slave’s body next to him.

“As for the cage, Master...”

“It’s sleepy time, you perv. Come here.”

“Yes, Master.” He put his head on Akira’s chest.

“We’ll talk with Iwai this week. He’s got some crazy shit in that store.”

“Thank you, Master.” He purred. “Good night!”

Akira was dozing off. “Sweet dreams, my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are welcome. Yell on.


End file.
